jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Isabella Ortiz
Isabella Ortiz (codename Sidekicker) was the fourth Batgirl. Tied to the Yakuza by family, Isabella was used to being around crime. She was a member of the Street Demonz & took the name Robina before leaving the group. She is now a member of the Bat Family. Background 1998 - 2011 Isabella was born to a Hispanic father, Umberto Ortiz & Japanese mother, Ayumi Noguri. Their relationship wasn't exactly what Ayumi's father was hoping for but as a compromise, they had to move near him in Cherry Hill & he wouldn't have Umberto killed. Ayumi's father had ties to the Yakuza but as his only child & a woman, she did not have any pressure to continue his tradition. Instead, Umberto would & soon became respected by his father in law. Both of her parents did their best to keep Isabella & her two siblings away from their illegal activities. She was involved in many activities in school from dancing to gymnastics to sewing to choir. This was how Isabella spent her afternoons until she was walking home with her brother from school. Some kids tried to corner them & as Hector was the only one who knew how to fight, they were easily outnumbered. Wanting to be able to help her brother, Isabella decided to take on some new activities. After the death of her father, Isabella gave up dancing & gymnastics for Judo & kickboxing. 2011 - 2015 While training in Judo & kickboxing, Isabella would come close with some other kids taking the same classes. They two were tired of the teens going around their neighborhood, picking fights. Deciding to do something about, Isabella & the other boys formed the Street Demonz. The team operated as a group of teen vigilantes who were protecting each other from their enemies. Isabella would consider them to be her best friends & would even start a romance with newcomer, Duke Thomas. In time, the Street Demonz turned from do gooders to a vigilante army fighting for the city to murderers. Things went really left after Isabella & Duke's friend Troy got tired of the team. He didn't want to follow their leader, BlackDomino anymore. Eventually word got back to BlackDomino & he killed Troy himself. This event, following the arrest of one of their members for the killing of a police officer, eventually led to Isabella leaving the Street Demonz with Duke. After leaving the Street Demonz, she decided to take sometime away from Duke & her former friends to be with her family more. Now spending more time at home than usual, Isabella began to realize her brother was a member of the Yakuza himself. Disgusted that he would join the same organization that led to their father's death, Isabella went off on Hector for being so stupid & blind sighted. But when Hector brought up she wasn't so different as she was running around with the Street Demonz, Isabella back off as she knew he was right. Knowing it was too late to save him, she spent her time shielding her younger sister from their brother's activities.' ' After separating for some months, Isabella & Duke would get back together. To keep Mia out of the house, Isabella began bringing her along with her when she was visiting Duke. But Isabella was a smart girl & picked up on the last minute cancellations, the secret phone calls & random disappearances. Though initially deciding not to say anything, she confronted him about it. Duke denied anything was going on, of course & though he wanted to admit it, he couldn't as Isabella's younger sister was standing right next to her. Annoyed & upset about him lying, Isabella took Mia & returned home. A couple of hours later, she got a text saying to meet her at their old spot by Miller Harbor. Finding their secret abandoned crate, Isabella looked inside to see nothing but a man in a suit. Prepared to fight, she got in a fighting stance & was prepared to throw one of her infamous kicks before the man removed his mask to reveal none other than Duke. After talking things out, Isabella had a much better understanding of things & bigger drive to become apart of whatever team Duke was in. Once he got a blessing from the man upstairs, Duke brought her to meet with the legendary Oracle. A new Batgirl was needed as Stephanie had abandoned the post to return to Spoiler after her break up with Tim. Though Isabella was seasoned, she wasn't up to bar to be a member of the Bat Family yet. After training for months with Stephanie, Cassandra & even Duke, Isabella was officially ready to take on the mantle of Batgirl. 2015 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Artistry: Proficient in sewing & design, she designed her own costume. She makes alterations to her costume at least once a week. * Gymnastics * Judo * Kick-Boxing * Hand to Hand Combat * Multilingualism: She is fluent is English, Spanish & Japanese. She also is proficient in French. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Izzy is of Puerto Rican & Japanese descent. * She has a piercing underneath her lip. * She favors using her hands & feet for combat but has used a chain whip with proficiency. * Isabella favors using a bag packed with many different items to suit her needs in combat. * She was once in marching band & played the trumpet. She hated it. * Along with her siblings, their first names are chosen by their father & middle names are chosen by their mother. When around her mother's side of the family, they address her as her middle name Reiko. * Isabella was an avid fan of Robin growing up, which inspired her to go by the name Robina. Notes * She is a composite character with Riko Sheridan. * Sidekicker is the codename of a different member of We are Robin. * Mr. Noguri is a member of the Yakuza in the comics. Category:Characters Category:Bat Family Category:Street Demonz Category:Composite Characters